Mendung Itu Kelabu
by Kyra De Riddick
Summary: Mendung itu kelabu. Kelabu itu muram. Dan muram itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas XII-A SMA Negeri 1 Konoha. Mengapa? Itu karena aura Gaara juga sedang muram. Sebabnya karena ia harus melihat kemesraan Sasuke dan Naruto. What? "Kau … kejam sekali teme! Padahal kau juga menikmatinya kan semalam? Kau sampai minta tambah!" Shou-ai.


**Holaaa readers! Ini adalah fic pelepas stress dari saya. Kayaknya fic yang saya buat kemarin-kemarin agak berat. Hehehe…**

**Oh, ya ini juga (diminta) sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Achan a.k.a Ajeng Pradipta Fitiriana (nama fb). Meskipun ulang taunnya dah berlalu satu decade yang lalu. (lebay)  
met ulang tahun, sayang! **

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mendung Itu Kelabu by Kyra De Riddick  
****Warning: Miss typo(s), shou-ai, very-very out of character!**

**Happy Reading!**

.

* * *

Mendung itu kelabu.

Kelabu itu muram.

Dan muram itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh seluruh penghuni kelas XII-A SMA Negeri 1 Konoha.

Mengapa?

Selain karena saat itu memang sedang mendung disertai hujan rintik-rintik yang khas di musim penghujan, juga karena saat itu aura salah seorang siswa di kelas tersebut juga sedang muram. Siswa berambut merah bertato cinta (jangan tanya kenapa ia diperbolehkan mentato dahinya. Kalian masih penasaran? Yah, karena Sasori-sensei, guru kesenian mereka, berpikir bahwa tato 'ai' itu adalah suatu karya seni yang indah). Dari ciri-ciri tersebut semua pasti sudah menebak bahwa yang dimaksud adalah Sabaku No Gaara. Dan memang dialah orangnya.

Apa yang membuat moodnya sesuram hari yang suram saat ini?

Jawabnya adalah karena pagi-pagi ia sudah melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Sasuke. Jangan salah paham dulu, bukannya ia naksir pada salah satu teman sekelasnya tersebut tetapi karena ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri (mereka adalah teman sejak kecil). Sebenarnya kalo hanya kemesraan biasa seperti pegangan tangan saja, Gaara tidak akan marah sampai seperti ini. Tapi lihatlah yang ada di hadapan Gaara saat ini. Sejak masuk kelas –tidak- lebih tepatnya sejak Gaara melihat mereka memasuki lingkungan sekolah, tangan mesum (menurut Gaara) Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari pinggang Naruto, dan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dengan wajah merah. Dari kondisi tersebut sudah pasti Naruto dipaksa melakukannya sehingga wajahnya memerah karena malu, masih menurut Gaara.

Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari perspektif orang lain, yang pemikirannya belum ternodai oleh penyakit akut bernama _over protective_ dan _fujodanshivirus_, semuanya pasti akan sepakat bahwa Naruto-lah yang sedang menggelayut manja pada Sasuke sedangkan yang digelayuti sedang menahan sebal karena harus memapah beban berat seperti Naruto. Dan memang itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Teme, aku haus," rengek Naruto yang masih setia menggantungkan bebannya pada tubuh Sasuke. padahal mereka sedang duduk.

"Lantas?" sahut Sasuke dingin sedingin-dinginnya. Ia tidak menyadari adanya aura-aura membunuh yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

"Kih, kau dingin sekali sih! Aku mau minum jus, tolong belikan," ucap Naruto setengah merengut. Tapi yang didapatinya malah jitakan atau lebih tepatnya tinju (?) dari Sasuke disertai _deathglare_ khas keluaran Uchiha_ production_.

Naruto langsung memegang kepalanya yang sakit dan berteriak tanpa pikir panjang. "Teme kejam! Padahal semalam kautidak begini, kau… sepah manis habis dibuang!"

Perempatan jalan langsung memenuhi wajah Sasuke sehingga hampir seisi kelas memilih untuk keluar ruangan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari menonton adegan pertengkaran rumah tangga antara suami Uchiha dan suami Uzumaki yang bisa menyebabkan adanya gangguan THT. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung berdiri sehingga Naruto terhempas ke kursinya dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Arrgh! Pantatku! Pantatku sakit!"

Gaara langsung ambil tindakan menolong Naruto dan berdiri menantang tatapan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Sedangkan para fujoshi memasang antena mereka untuk mendapatkan berita yaoi ter-_hot_ dari pasangan yaoi paling mesra (dan paling mesum) di sekolah mereka.

"Yang benar 'habis manis sepah dibuang' baka dobe!" geram Sasuke. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lalu, "Pantatmu sakit itu salahmu, dasar tolol!"

Mendengar kata 'pantat sakit' yang diulang-ulang itu kontan membuat Gaara membatu di tempat. Pikirannyapun mulai merekonstruksi ulang semua kejadian dimakmumi oleh fujoshi-fujoshi yang menempel di dinding bak cicak.

'Semalam' yang diucapkan Naruto berarti mereka menghabiskan malam berdua. Check!

Datang ke sekolah berdua dengan Naruto dibantu jalan oleh Sasuke. Check!

Pantat Naruto sakit. Check!

Croot!

Darah segar langsung membanjiri area di sekitar kelas XII-A SMA Negeri Konoha. Ini dari sisi para fujoshi. Sementara itu di sisi lain, Gaara langsung memikirkan cara untuk membangkitkan Shukaku untuk menghisap habis darah Sasuke. Sayangnya belum juga dia yakin apakah pamannya yang bernama 'Google' bisa memberitahunya teriakan Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menghancurkan rencananya.

"Kau … kejam sekali teme! Padahal kau juga menikmatinya kan semalam? Kau sampai minta tambah!"

Gaara langsung memperhitungkan persentase kematian Sasuke jika dia membuangnya dari lantai tiga saat ini juga. Ia tidak terima kepolosan Naruto dirusak oleh mahluk berambut pantat bebek itu.

"Aku hanya tambah satu kali, usuratonkachi!" seru Sasuke yang tidak terima disalahkan semena-mena oleh kekasihnya. Lagipula memang bukan salahnya kalau dia sampai kesulitan jalan sekarang. "Kau sendiri yang menyodorkan punyamu dan minta tambah. Coba kau ingat berapa kali kau minta tambah tadi malam?! Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan sekolah hari ini!"

"Ukh…" Naruto sudah kehabisan seluruh dakwaannya. Karena memang dialah yang terus menerus meminta pada Sasuke meskipun kekasihnya itu sudah memperingatkannya. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak mau kalah adu pendapat dengan bungsu Uchiha tersebut. "Tapi kan kau yang mengajak duluan! Belum lagi kau hampir meninggalkanku tadi, padahal tadi aku masih mengeluarkannya di kamar mandi."

Jantung Gaara mungkin tidak bisa berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Darah yang dipompa jantungnya sudah mengalir ke atas terlalu banyak sampai-sampai wajahnya hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya. Ia juga sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak, mungkin ia sudah terkena stroke dadakan mendengar percakapan vulgar Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya, usuratonkachi," geram Sasuke yang wajah tampannya benar-benar serupa iblis sekarang ini. Membuat Naruto langsung ciut seketika. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu ... UNTUK TIDAK MAKAN INDOMIE DENGAN SAMBEL BANYAK-BANYAK TAPI KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU DAN TERUS SAJA MINTA TAMBAH, TAMBAH, DAN TAMBAH! JADI JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU KALAU KAU KENA DIARE DAN PANTATMU SAKIT SEKARANG!"

HE?

Gaara langsung pasang tampang idiot, begitu pula siswa-siswa lainnya yang ikut mendengar pertengkaran mereka baik dengan ikhlas maupun terpaksa. Bakan para fujoshi yang sudah mimisan akut langsung menghirup kembali darah mereka mendengar teriakan garang Sasuke.

Tiga detik kemudian stroke Gaara langsung sembuh, para fujoshi selamat dari ancaman anemia, tetapi siswa normal lainnya mendapat benjol di kepala setelah terjatuh menghantam lantai sebagai efek teriakan balasan Naruto.

"SALAHMU YANG SUDAH MEMASAK INDOMIENYA SEENAK ITU! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU KALAU MINTA TAMBAH!"

"Kau saja yang rakus, dobe."

"Kau yang pintar memasaknya, teme!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pintar memasaknya?!"

"Aku jadi tambah cinta padamu!"

"Aku juga, dobe."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Duak! Tak!  
"Pantatku! Pantatku! Gaara kejamm! Teme!"

"Apa masalahmu, Sabaku?!"

"Urusai!"

* * *

**END**

**Do you mind to leave some reviews?**


End file.
